neomintfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Raised By Wolves/Total Drama Mint: Everyone's New Million Dollar Summer
|-| Teams= Team 1: The Mystic Roleplayers Hiro Icon.png|AD Tsumugi Icon.png|Amy Teruteru Icon.png|Art Kyoko Icon.png|Blue Leon Icon.png|Chewy Sayaka Icon.png|Dany Glennyperry.jpeg|Glenny Perry This can't be Byakuya.png|Glenn31 Gundham Icon.png|Jack Mukuro Icon.png|Joy Team 2: The Wig Snatchers Miu Icon.png|Alisha Hina Icon.png|Anna Celes Icon.png|Celeste Haiji Icon.png|Clyde Rantaro Icon.png|Dean Hifumi Icon.png|Gordon Fuyuhiko Icon.png|Ilay Sonia Icon.png|Katie Kyosuke Icon.png|Logan Kiyotaka Icon.png|Sun Team 3: The Gate Causers Himiko Icon.png|Aaron Peko Icon.png|André Ibuki Icon.png|Anjana Nekomaru Icon.png|Bubble Kazuichi Icon.png|Geo Nagito Icon.png|Maxi Ryuji lol.jpg|Ryuji Hajime Icon.png|Stry Mondo Icon.png|Quest Sakura Icon.png|Zoey Team 4: The Tea Masters Kokichi Icon.png|Ayan Mikan Icon.png|Booty Hiyoko Icon.png|Chelsea Chiaki Icon.png|Dip Gonta Icon.png|Drang Kaito Icon.png|Mo Maki Icon.png|Maria Angie Icon.png|Trent Tenko Icon.png|Vanessa WinxIDontCare.jpg|Winx |-| Episodes= - Episode 1: All Aboard! = Blaineley enters and introduces the season. Blaineley: Welcome to Total Drama Mint: Everyone's New Million Dollar Summer! This season will take place over dozens of different locations: on a train, in several sights around the world, and then some more surprises! We're introducing 40 competitors, mostly old, but some new! Blaineley steps up to a huge crowd of 40 contestants, and announces the first challenge: running to the Drama Express train! Everyone starts racing to the train, and the winner of the race is Maxi! Therefore, his team is now immune. Katie and Chewy make it second and third, meaning the Tea Spillers team of Ayan, Booty, Chelsea, Dip, Drang, Mo, Maria, Trent, Vanessa, and Winx loses! They settle into their train cart and begin discussing who should be eliminated. As experienced players, they know each other pretty well now. Chelsea: bitch Chelsea: Vote for Mo Chelsea: NOW NOW NOW Winx: Hi Trent: Mo making ha exit so soon? Maria: Hello Dip: Maybe we should vote based on who was slowest in the race? Booty: I'm sorry I couldn't be better ;; Vanessa: Wanna chatplay? Winx: Wanna RP? Vanessa: Dave, I have an announcement! Winx: Dave shut the fuck up Dip: What Drang: Alrighty then! Trent: Should we proceed with the votes then...? -0.5 to whoever doesn't vote! Ayan: I wish I was on Daddy's team :( Dip: Who's daddy? Ayan: Daddy <3 Winx: I asked Daddy if I could marry Korekiyo Chelsea: fjkewhgkjehkw Dip: What did he say? Winx: No :( Trent: omg Chelsea how did you say fjkewhgkjehkw Chelsea: bitch Chelsea: idk Chelsea: ireutwgrhefewhjkg The vote began! Blaineley: The first train ticket goes to... Chelsea: Me Blainley: Trent! The second goes to... Chelsea: ME! Blaineley: Booty! Chelsea stands up, kicks Blaineley out of the podium, and starts handing out train passes, taking her own. Chelsea: Bitch Ayan! Bitch Winx! Bitch Dip! Bitch Vanessa! Bitch Maria! It came down to Mo vs. Drang. Chelsea: Both of you are annoying as fuck. Chelsea reads the votes. Chelsea: The last train pass goes to... .......... ......... ........ ....... ...... ..... .... ... .. . Chelsea: BITCH MO! Chelsea throws the pass at Mo. Drang: Alrighty then! Chelsea: Have a bad day whore Drang gets kicked out by Chelsea, leaving the Drama Express. Blaineley: What's in store for our remaining 39 competitors now? Find out next time on Total Drama Mint! - Episode 2: Dunkin' Dummies = Team 1: The Mystic Roleplayers Hiro Icon.png|AD Tsumugi Icon.png|Amy Teruteru Icon.png|Art Kyoko Icon.png|Blue Leon Icon.png|Chewy Sayaka Icon.png|Dany Glennyperry.jpeg|Glenny Perry This can't be Byakuya.png|Glenn31 Gundham Icon.png|Jack Mukuro Icon.png|Joy Team 2: The Wig Snatchers Miu Icon.png|Alisha Hina Icon.png|Anna Celes Icon.png|Celeste Haiji Icon.png|Clyde Rantaro Icon.png|Dean Hifumi Icon.png|Gordon Fuyuhiko Icon.png|Ilay Sonia Icon.png|Katie Kyosuke Icon.png|Logan Kiyotaka Icon.png|Sun Team 3: The Gate Causers Himiko Icon.png|Aaron Peko Icon.png|André Ibuki Icon.png|Anjana Nekomaru Icon.png|Bubble Kazuichi Icon.png|Geo Nagito Icon.png|Maxi Ryuji lol.jpg|Ryuji Hajime Icon.png|Stry Mondo Icon.png|Quest Sakura Icon.png|Zoey Team 4: The Tea Masters Kokichi Icon.png|Ayan Mikan Icon.png|Booty Hiyoko Icon.png|Chelsea Chiaki Icon.png|Dip Kaito Icon.png|Mo Maki Icon.png|Maria Angie Icon.png|Trent Tenko Icon.png|Vanessa WinxIDontCare.jpg|Winx Everyone hung out in their team's room, getting to know each other. Or in the case of vets, catching up. AD: Hi Chewy: Haio Dany: Hiiii~ <3 Jack: Hello! AD: Ok Joy: I'm gonna win because I'm better than all of you. Amy: Arrogance is a fatal flaw of humanity...join me in the purification of the soul, young one. Joy: Uhh what Glenn: Amy are you okay? Amy: Whatever do you speak of, dearest Glennifer? Glenn: You seem less...problematic than usual. AD: Ok Blue: And all of your skin is covered up. Amy stands up, showing everyone that she was dressed like a nun. Amy: My fellow brothers and sisters...I have chosen a new path for myself after much self-reflection. Glenn: I'm not buying it lmao Amy: Shall you all join me in a prayer? Joy: No. AD: Ok Dany: HOT PRAYER...UHM I MEAN...WHAT Jack: Uhh, that's not really my thing, so I'll pass. Amy: Dearest Glenn? Glenn: no. Glenny Perry: I'll join you honey xoxo Amy: Wonderful! Join me in a journey of enlightenment~ Celeste: I cannot believe I am on the same team as her again. Alisha: Ahhh...ahhh...AHHHH! Gordon: Logan: You all should read my fanfic Sun: Alisha what are you doing Alisha: I'm practicing my moaning. Ilay: Why...? Alisha: Sometimes when I have sex with guys it's just not good enough! So I gotta fake it a little. Dean: Why don't you just not have sex with them? Alisha: I get more money if I do, silly! Anna: o Clyde: Forget Logan's fanfiction, read my stories about the shit I took this morning! Logan: No. Celeste: How pathetic... Clyde: >:( Alisha: *screams* Everyone turns around to see if Alisha was okay. Alisha: I was practicing my orgasm. Katie: Big mood. Ryuji: Does anyone want to buy a pepper dildo? Anjana: Mmm I love peppers! André: My love, he said he is offering pepper dildos. Anjana: Ewww, go away! Aaron: I'll take a pepper dildo. Maxi: I didn't know you were that kinky. Aaron: It's not for ME, I'm going to gift it to Glenn31, who will actually use it. Maxi: Top 10 Anime Rivalries. Quest: Garcon Aaron dude, Glenn31 probably won't like that gift yeah, he never talks about dildos. Aaron: Ok sweetie x Quest: Scoresome dude Stry: What do you guys think our challenge is gonna be? Quest: I just hope it's a scoresome challenge dude. Geo: Nothing too hard please. Anjana: I unno, I'd rather be here than studying in college. So boring. Though I'd love some good food right now. Anjana starts drooling at the thought of food. Winx: Hi Chelsea: BITCH AYAN Ayan: hi Chelsea: I am boredables Ayan: girl same Chelsea: Let's do something funables Ayan: okk what do you want to do? Chelsea: Idk Winx: Hi Ayan: you already said hi twice. calm down maria. Maria: Hello Ayan: o Booty: Maybe we should talk strategy? Ayan: yeah Mo: Maybe discuss who we should eliminate next in case of a loss? Ayan: bitch you say that like we're gonna lose again Chelsea: Let's vote off MO next. Mo: Uhh...how about we don't do that? Chelsea: bitch- Blaineley: Contestants, time for your next challenge! Blaineley: In this challenge, every team will eliminate someone! Everyone gasps, looking around their team in worry. Joy: Then what's the point of even trying? This is a stupid challenge. Blaineley: Because the losing team will have to eliminate two people! Everyone gasps again. Amy: I do hope everything turns out okay. It would be most tragic if anything were to happen to my beloved teammates. Joy: I am not buying this one bit...Amy's dumb act...she's still as much of a bitch as before! I guarantee it! Amy: I pray that my team will find solace in the warm arms of God soon...that they may become woke af..."af" meaning "and free", of course! Winx: Hi Blaineley: For today's challenge, we're going to New York, New York! There's a dunk tank set up, and if your team can dunk this small statue of liberty into the water, then you only have to vote off one member! The challenge ends and The Tea Masters come in last, again! Blaineley: Tea Masters, you'll be voting off two players! Trent: Fuck, not again... Trent: wig secured Ayan: same Chelsea: bitch I am not getting eliminated and Ayanables is not getting eliminated and Trentalicious is not getting eliminated and- Winx: Hi Blaineley: It's time to begin! The first pass goes to Chelsea! Chelsea: yay Blaineley: Ayan! Ayan: hot Blaineley: Trent! Trent: Slay! Blaineley: Maria! Maria: Pizza Blaineley: Vanessa! Vanessa: Thank You Blaineley. Do You Wanna Chatplay? Blaineley: No. Winx! Winx: I've had a rough day/life but now it's slightly better. Ayan: bitch me too Blaineley: It's down to Booty, Dip, and Mo! Mo: Aw, come on! Blaineley: The final pass goes to... .......... ......... ........ ....... ...... ..... .... ... .. . Blaineley: Mo! Booty and Dip are out! Mo: Oh, thank god! Mo stands up in triumph, but then a blunt falls out of his pocket. Mo: ... Chelsea: ... Trent: ... Ayan: ... Winx: Hi Dip: ... Blaineley: Well...I guess the rumors has been confirmed. Mo smokes weed! Mo: Y-Yeah, j-just weed...haha... Blaineley: Unfortunately, I will have to call the authorities on you, Mo! Mo: N-NO! This isn't weed! It's s-something else! It's lettuce! Cause I eat healthy! Chelsea: bitch Chelsea: you smoke lettuce? Mo: Yes Chelsea: leave Blaineley calls the police and has Mo arrested, and Dip and Booty are eliminated. Trent: How did Dip get eliminated anyway? Dip: Yeah, what'd I do? Ayan: she's like...the only normal person here Chelsea: fjkhewgewkhe Chelsea: true Mo: I voted her!! Because I didn't want us to get along! Ayan: lmfao that backfired on you Mo: Shut up Celeste: Shall we discuss before we vote? Alisha: HNNNNNNNNNNN Celeste: Never mind...I do not think it will do us very good. Dean: I think everything will be fine. Katie: It's just a game...not like we're dying. Logan: Anyone except me can get eliminated. Ilay: You're not special. Gordon: *smiles like a creep at the Alisha porn he drew* Clyde: I had diarrhea this morning Celeste: Shut up. Anna: How did we come in 3rd, anyway? I thought we were good. Katie: It honestly felt like they knew our tactics. Sun: Yeah that's weird... Ilay: ...Oh. I knew it. Katie: What? Ilay: I saw Clyde talking to the other team. He ratted out our strategy! Clyde: No... Gordon: eeeh hee hee *looks at porn* Alisha: You RAT! Celeste: There is only one fate for rats...beheading. Clyde: I didn't do it! I didn't do anything! Anna: Sure Jan. Blaineley: The votes are in, and it's near unanimous! Everyone gets a marshmallow except for Ilay and Clyde! Ilay: Wow I wonder who voted for me. *Ilay rolls his eyes* Clyde: I'm a strong, beautiful person! >:( Blaineley: Well, go be strong and beautiful somewhere else because you're out! Clyde: Fine! I don't need you all! >:( Celeste: Goodbye, rat. Stry: Coming in second isn't that that bad. We can try again next time. Geo: Agreed. Zoey: Yep. André: For sure we can do better, I think the best thing to do is strategize. Anjana: Yeah, we can definitely get along better too. That'll help. Aaron: It's just hard to get along when we have to vote each other off. Anjana: Yeah... Blaineley: The votes are in! The first pass goes to Stry! Blaineley: Next, Maxi! Anjana! André! Everyone gets their passes until... Blaineley: It's a tie! Stry: Between Bubble and Ryuji? Maxi: Why did you guys vote Bubble? Aaron: I voted him because he never speaks uwu Blaineley: Since this cast is bloated and I cba, you both are eliminated! Ryuji: Anyone want a pepper dildo before I- Everyone: NO! Ryuji and Bubble are eliminated. Glenn: Choke me daddy Chewy: We came in first, nice :D Joy: It's almost as if someone wasn't cohorting with the other team, RIGHT GLENNY PERRY? Dany: FJEKGE WHAT Amy: Oh my, such accusations are rather bold. I propose we all love each other and sing kumbayah. Blue: Ok Fakemy. AD: Hi Glenn Glenn: hi AD: You are awesome imo Glenn: Ok? Glenny Perry: I wasn't cohorting with the other team, I was making Clyde leak info to us. This game will be mine... Glenny Perry: Actually, I was trapping the other team. I talked to Clyde and made him spill secrets to us. Now he's eliminated. Joy: Wow you're like a better version of Glenn31! Glenn: Hmph! Art: But that's not really fair playing. Amy: Indeed...this is a game of effort. Let us live in harmony with our fellow students. Chewy: It's kinda BS... Glenny Perry: Sorry, I won't do it again. :( Amy: God has forgiven you, my brother. Blaineley: The votes are in! The first pass goes to...Art! Blaineley: Joy! Blaineley: Glenny Perry! Blaineley: Dany! Blaineley: Blue! Blaineley: Jack! Blaineley: Chewy! Blaineley: It comes down to you three: Amy, Glenn31, and AD. Blaineley: AD! Amy: Oh my...mayhap I commited a sin that my team did not approve of...I beg your forgiveness! Blaineley: Amy is safe, Glenn31 is out! Glenn: Of course. AD: Wait I want to give up my spot Blaineley: why AD: I have a crush on Glenn and this is how I will declare my love Joy: wtf is wrong with you AD: Bye Blaineley: That was...interesting. See you all next time! - Episode 3: Cold As Ice Hockey= Team 1: The Mystic Roleplayers Tsumugi Icon.png|Amy Teruteru Icon.png|Art Kyoko Icon.png|Blue Leon Icon.png|Chewy Sayaka Icon.png|Dany Glennyperry.jpeg|Glenny Perry This can't be Byakuya.png|Glenn31 Gundham Icon.png|Jack Mukuro Icon.png|Joy Team 2: The Wig Snatchers Miu Icon.png|Alisha Hina Icon.png|Anna Celes Icon.png|Celeste Rantaro Icon.png|Dean Hifumi Icon.png|Gordon Fuyuhiko Icon.png|Ilay Sonia Icon.png|Katie Kyosuke Icon.png|Logan Kiyotaka Icon.png|Sun Team 3: The Gate Causers Himiko Icon.png|Aaron Peko Icon.png|André Ibuki Icon.png|Anjana Kazuichi Icon.png|Geo Nagito Icon.png|Maxi Hajime Icon.png|Stry Mondo Icon.png|Quest Sakura Icon.png|Zoey Team 4: The Tea Masters Kokichi Icon.png|Ayan Hiyoko Icon.png|Chelsea Maki Icon.png|Maria Angie Icon.png|Trent Tenko Icon.png|Vanessa WinxIDontCare.jpg|Winx }} |-| Elimination= Elimination Table Category:Blog posts